Reunion
by MusingAIR
Summary: After many years, after the mourning and feeling of betrayal... Rangiku and Hitsugaya at last find out the truth behind their late Captain's disappearance. Looking back, it should have been obvious that fate had a hand in all their lives. One-shot! No pairings!


**Humor and maybe or definitely OOCness (depends on your view of the characters and what you would expect from them in this sort of situation).**

**I don't own Bleach or any of the characters, plus throughout this one-shot I will be hitting at a lot of different points and going into different subject. Though it may be a paragraph or two, I do hope that the story as a whole will be fluidly enough.**

**So I hope you enjoy this and that if you understand my sense of humor… then I am afraid that you more likely then not are mentally unstable. Welcome to the club and I know some of you won't admit it but being sane is boring!**

**I do not own Bleach, it all belongs to Kubo Tite!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood before two very upset and admittedly justifiable high rank shinigami.<p>

"Did we not tell you to stay at the apartment and watch over the injured?!" the white hair captain demanded.

"What were you thinking, you idiot?!" the strawberry blonde added, crossing her arms.

Hitsugaya snorted and by some miracle looked down at the substitute soul reaper. "Lieutenant he wasn't thinking… he was only acting and not acknowledging the consequences."

Ichigo was fuming, he knows that they are right… but still. "Come on, we defeated the Arrancars and everybody is fine." He protested, but he could predict that he was still going to receive one hell of a lashing.

The young captain pinched his noise and tried to control his temper. "That is not the point, you moron! What would we have done if a second wave of Arrancars or Hollows had come through a Garganta and we were too far to protect the others…?"

"Ummm…" Ichigo really didn't have an answer.

"Kurosaki, that is where your problems lie… no matter how much power you have, if you do not think lives will be lost!" Tōshirō chided and tried to explain to the rather young substitute soul reaper. "We got lucky this time, Kurosaki… but realize that you aren't fighting this war on your own and all of us have been doing this much longer then you have been alive."

Ichigo looked down at the floor and he couldn't think of an argument to what the young captain had said. Hell, even back when Rukia and him had been wiped from everybody's memories, Tōshirō had beaten him within five seconds flat… and as much a he likes to deny it… he wouldn't have gotten out of that.

A spike in spiritual pressure stopped Rangiku and Tōshirō in their tracks from beating some sense into the moronic substitute. Ichigo watched as their eyes widened and looked off to their side… he knew that he should escape, but was curious to see what could stop the two raging shinigami.

"Tōshirō don't be so harsh on him," a voice said as the man walked closer.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya's eyes widened as they completely forgot about the orange head.

"It can't be…" the young captain murmured in denial.

"We thought him dead…" Matsumoto muttered as she stepped closer to her captain.

It was as the figure came closer and Ichigo could make out his face that his jaw hit the floor. 'No… it can't be… but… but how…?' he thought as he stared at the man and his mind slowly registered what he was wearing and the sword that he was caring.

"Matsumoto…." Hitsugaya stated in a dry voice.

Rangiku nodded and the man stopped in his tracks seeing the glint in their eyes. They were angry, hurt and they mostly wanted to do him bodily harm. He gulped and took a step back.

Ichigo watched everything with curiosity and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Yes, Captain…" she replied and step into shunpo.

The man sweat-dropped and vanished, Rangiku fast on his heels… murder shinning in her eyes.

"Kurosaki, we will finish this later" the young captain informed the teen as he seconds later disappeared.

Ichigo felt like face palming and tried to follow their reiatsu… he could barely believe it, they were already half way across town and Tōshirō and Rangiku's felt murderous. He had to get there before they killed his father.

**-o-o-o-**

Matsumoto chased after her former captain, herding him to where she knew Hitsugaya would be. The former captain of the 10th division of the Gotei 13… looked over his shoulder and cursed, however he couldn't help but smile that his former lieutenant had increased her shunpo's speed.

He turned at a corner and cursed the intelligence of his former 3rd seat, there in front of him stood Hitsugaya Tōshirō with a scowl on his face. His reiatsu was neatly controlled, if it weren't for him standing right there he wouldn't have known he was in the area.

Hitsugaya held his arm back, "Bakudō 62: Hyapporankan" he murmured as a blue-white glowing rod of energy appeared in his hand. Without even blinking an eyelash he threw the rod at his former captain, multiplying into a hundred more.

The older male knew that he couldn't dodge it, especially with Rangiku standing behind him. Muttering a curse that he was hoping his son never hears, he was pinned to the floor… Rangiku and Tōshirō standing over him.

"Ah, Captain may I…?" the ample lieutenant asked her eyes shining.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and hiding a mischievous smirk nodded. Rangiku grinned and jumped her former captain, though making sure not to let him loose from the energy rods. As she beat the heck out of him, Tōshirō could barely make out what the blonde was screaming in rage.

"You idiotic… moronic… good for nothing… you have no idea… what you put me, NO WHAT YOU BUT US THROUGH!" her yelling increasing in volume, every word emphasized by a punch to some part of his body.

Tōshirō watched his anger bright in his eyes… he couldn't believe that Captain Isshin had really pulled a stunt like that. At least he could have given them a signal that he was alive. The division had mourned his death and had suffered greatly when the rumors had spread stating that the captain had abandoned them.

Hitsugaya had already achieved Captain's level by than, but had made it clear that he did not wish for the position. Only a close few had knowledge that he had achieve Bankai and that he was already mastering the basics of the state. Either way, nearly 3 months afterwards the Sōtaichō had told him that two captains had already recommended him for captaincy and that he knew that he had achieved Bankai a decade back.

6 months after the apparent death of Captain Isshin, Hitsugaya passed the Captain's Exam with flying colors and took charge of the 10th division with a heavy heart. Tōshirō hated to admit it, but he did come to enjoy being a captain.

After a few minutes of Rangiku pounding Isshin, Ichigo appeared and stared at the scene with wide eyes… his shock only lasted for a few seconds before he stepped behind Tōshirō,

"What the hell is going on here?! Why is Rangiku beating up my dad?!" he demanded.

Tōshirō's glanced at the orange-head and snorted. "Well that explains a lot…" he murmured dryly and turned to his lieutenant. "Matsumoto…." He said, thinking that it is time to give Isshin a piece of his mind and for him to explain.

The strawberry blonde stopped her pounding and sat on top of him.

"Oh, Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

The substitute stared at the woman and it was her captain that answered. "He is his son."

Matsumoto's eyes widened and looked down at the man. "Well that explains that… Ichigo do you know who this man is?"

Ichigo stared at her questioningly, not use to seeing the tenth division lieutenant so serious.

"Umm, yeah my dad… Kurosaki Isshin, goofy, loudmouth, headache inducing, but a good man at heart…" he stopped when he saw Rangiku waving her hand dismissively.

"Yeah, don't really care about that…" she clocked the man once more, making Ichigo wince. "You lazy good for nothing idiot, again you are handing of your work to me!" she looked up and frown at Ichigo. "We knew him by a different name, Shiba Isshin Captain of the tenth division of the Gotei 13."

Ichigo's jaw hit the ground and stared at his father as though he didn't know him. "W-What?!"

Hitsugaya sighed and nodded, "yes… two decades back he disappeared and never reported back to Soul Society, Aizen claiming he was killed by some Hollow and ultimately he was pronounce as dead." He snorted as his eyes focus on memories long forgotten. "I was a 3rd seat back than… and honestly I did look up to the man. He help me become the shinigami I am today, however I cannot forgive that apparently he did abandon us." Tōshirō eyes hardened and he looked about ready to kill the man.

Isshin's eyes widened and Ichigo could see the regret at seeing his former subordinate.

"Tōshirō-kun…"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" the white hair youth snapped, the temperature dropping around them. Ichigo winced having never really seen the young captain angry, he could tell that this was also a first for his father.

Isshin sighed, "I couldn't have gone back even if I had wanted to." He started to explain. "During that mission of the Hollow in Naruki City, I was attacked and left for dead by Aizen Sōsake, I had suspected that he was up to something for some time and like Urahara Kisuke he decided to eliminate the threat. That night I lost all my shinigami powers making it impossible for me to open a Senkaimon and return. It wasn't much later that I meet Ichigo's mother… and well… the rest I am sure you two can guess."

The two shinigami of the tenth division stared at the ex-captain, Ichigo could tell that there was more to the story and he would be damn if his father didn't tell him about it, once they are alone.

It was Rangiku hitting him upside the head that broke the tense silence, "you idiot… the very least you could have done was send a sign, a message for me and Captain to know that you were okay."

Isshin tried to shrug unsuccessfully, "I knew that you two could handle it." His eyes focused on the young captain. "I knew long before that night that you, Captain Hitsugaya, was the future of the 10th." He smiled sheepishly, "I hated the administrative part of the job and honestly I was getting tired of the politics."

Tōshirō scoffed, "so you decided to hand the job over to a child?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, not believing that the tenth division captain had called himself a child.

"Unfortunately, and to both mine and Ukitake's dismay you were never really a child. You perhaps have the body of a child and in certain areas you still can't help but think like a child… an example being woman," he said staring up pervertily at the ample woman sitting on top of him, earning a well deserve punch and a black eye in the process. "However you are more mature then half the population of Seireitei and have live through things that have force you to grow up rather quickly. You Hitsugaya Tōshirō was distant for the position of captain from the very beginning and I was sadly just in your way."

Ichigo's eyes had not stopped widening from the start of this rather weird night… he wasn't at all use to seeing his FATHER serious and it was weird to see him talking so casually with the infamous ice captain of the Gotei 13.

"Shiba, you knew I never wanted this… I learned Bankai only because it was the most logical thing for both Hyōrinmaru and me."

Isshin chuckled, "yeah well that is fate for you. I didn't exactly plan on loosing my powers… I was actually hoping that you would change your mind with time."

Ichigo really could help but ask, "why did you learn Bankai?"

Rangiku couldn't help but to also be curious, she knew that her captain had never even wanted to be a shinigami to begin with… and yet he rouse through the ranks and power in record time; never in the hope of gaining recognition or anything of the sort.

Tōshirō shrugged and answered stoically, "I wanted to fly and to be one with Hyōrinmaru." He said, deciding not to tell them the whole truth… he had also wished for control over his ever-growing reiatsu.

Ichigo nodded, remembering the zanpakutōs' rebellion and how out of all the zanpakutōs, Hyōrinmaru had been the only one to have lost his memories. The connection between those two is enviable.

"Captain, what do you wish to do now?" Rangiku asked. No used to hearing about Hitsugaya passed, in the few occasions that she had things weren't exactly peachy.

"Well getting of me would be great, Rangiku-chan." Isshin answered.

Ichigo winced at the punch knocking his dad head back.

"I wasn't talking to you, you baka! Plus who said that you could call me that?!" the blonde demanded.

Tōshirō sighed and his eyes looked over to Ichigo.

"Hey son, want to help out your old man?" the beat up shinigami asked hopefully. He had forgotten how painful it was being in the Gotei 13. It was only by luck that Tōshirō hadn't actually started turning him into a popsicle.

The orange head snorted and crossed his arms, "sorry old man, but I'm not suicidal enough to get between you ad them."

Isshin's face fell and if he could he would have face palmed. He should have guessed that he would also be angry for keeping his past a secret.

"Ichigo, I know I should've told you… but your mother and I just wanted you to have a normal human life." He did his best to shrug considering his position.

"Huh," Ichigo murmured and he looked down at the captain that was struggling on whether or not to freeze the man solid. After a few minutes of silence he exhaled and stared pointedly at his lieutenant. Before he could say anything his phone beeped.

With clear frustration he looked down at the machine and stared at the screen… damn hollow had horrible timing.

"Matsumoto…"

The woman sighed and stood up from her comfortable couch. "Alright Captain," she turned and glared once more at the moronic man. "Ichigo take care of this." And with that the two tenth division officers disappeared.

The orange head stared at his father and sighed, but as he walked over towards the man… a certain thought popped into his head.

"Hey! I don't know how to undo the Kido!" he yelled at no one in particular. Isshin face planted on the hard cold concrete and sweat-dropped at the frustrating turn of events.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the end of the one shot and I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think and if any of you are curious to know this is my entry piece for this fandom and perhaps still not one hundred percent sure if it will be published… I am planning to publish a crossover fic between NarutoBleach. The main character being Tōshirō Hitsugaya and their will be no ROMANCE and will take place in the Narutoverse but be more focused on the Bleach characters. **


End file.
